KEANEHAN PAN
by Ai-chan IN HIATUS MODE
Summary: "Pan, ada apa?" tanya Goku saat melihat tingkah cucunya. Pan mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Ojii-chan tak perlu tahu!" serunya./ Ada yang aneh dengan Pan hari ini. Mereka tahu itu./ "Sepertinya Pan terluka," jawab Goku pada Trunks./ Wait, terluka?/ Rate T, but non-pairing./ Canon from eps 26, drabble one-shot./ My first fic here, yoroshiku :D/ RnR please XD


**Ai-chan:** "_I am baaaaaaack!_" (Nongol pake parasut dari langit)

**All+readers:** **"KEMANA AJA LO SELAMA INI?!"** (Bawa golok)

**Ai-chan:** "Eit, berhubung ini _drabble_, kita ribut di bawah aja, ya. Oke, _readers, please enjoy_!"

* * *

**Characters:** Son Pan (Sebagai tokoh utama kita XD #plak), Trunks Briefs, Son Goku & Giru  
**Genre:** Friendship  
**Rate:** T (Buat jaga2)  
**Pairing:** _None_  
**Warning:** _Drabble, canon_ (_from_ eps 26), gaje, bahasa baku, garing, dan agak berkesan 'nganu'. Kalo mungkin rasanya nggak layak buat dibaca, silakan ucapkan '_Nothing to do here_' dan pergi dari sini dengan roket kalian.  
**Disclaimer:** DB punya Akira Toriyama, dan DBGT gak tahu punya siapa XD (Dilempar sampe ke Planet Namec)  
**Words:** 1721 _words_ (_Fic only_)

**Summary:** "Pan, ada apa?" tanya Goku saat melihat tingkah cucunya. Pan mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Ojii-chan tak perlu tahu!" serunya./ Ada yang aneh dengan Pan hari ini. Mereka tahu itu./ "Sepertinya Pan terluka," jawab Goku pada Trunks./ Wait, terluka?

_Enjoy and RnR please!_

* * *

**KEANEHAN PAN**

.

.

_Dragon ball_ kelima telah ditemukan. Pesawat luar angkasa bertuliskan '_Capsule Corporation_' kembali melaju. Kini Goku, Trunks, Pan dan Giru melanjutkan pencarian _dragon ball_ keenam.

_Dragon ball_ telah terlacak di planet selanjutnya. Mereka bersiap-siap dalam posisi duduk untuk mendarat. Tapi tak seperti ketiga rekannya yang bersemangat, Pan justru terlihat gelisah. Ia tampak tak tenang di kursinya.

Kadang gadis kecil itu menyilangkan kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kirinya, kemudian sebaliknya. Tetap merasa tak nyaman, kini ia merapatkan kedua kakinya. Tak nyaman juga, ia menggeser posisi duduknya ke samping, depan dan belakang.

Aneh.

Itulah satu kata yang terbesit di pikiran Goku kecil saat melihat tingkah cucunya.

"Pan, ada apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Pan hanya mengerucutkan mulut, lalu menoleh pada kakeknya dengan tampang tak senang. "Ojii-chan tak perlu tahu!" serunya.

Trunks memang sudah bosan mendengar keributan kecil di antara duo pendek itu, tapi tak ada salahnya juga kalau ikut nimbrung, kan? "Kau tidak apa-apa, Pan-chan?"

Ekspresi Pan berubah jadi memelas.

"Trunks, apa boleh aku permisi sebentar?"

Hah? Jadi hanya karena itu? Permisi doang? Lagian buat apa?

"Eh, apa tidak bisa nanti saja? Kita kan sudah mulai mendarat," jawab Trunks. Pan makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ayolaaaahh, sebentar saja, kok..."

"Maaf, tapi tidak bisa."

"Trunks, boleh, ya?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Bahkan walau hanya satu detik?"

"Tidak."

"Truuunks~"

"Pan-chan!" Trunks mendadak merinding. Pan melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, lalu mendengus sebal.

Reaksi yang nggak biasa. Ke mana hilangnya sifat pemarah Pan yang biasanya?

"Girurururururu! _Dragon ball_ terlacak! _Dragon ball_ terlacak!"

"URUSAAAAAIII! TIDAK USAH DIBILANG PUN KITA JUGA SUDAH MAU MENDARATKAN? TRUNKS, CEPATLAH MENDARAT! JANGAN BUANG WAKTU!" jerit Pan mengalahkan suara Giru. Goku dan Trunks hanya dapat menahan kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba malah minta mendarat? Lagian tadi yang buang waktu itu siapa?

Itu sih memang Pan yang biasanya. Tapi rasanya ... itu terlalu sensitif...

Trunks hanya geleng-geleng kepala, berusaha memakluminya bersama Goku dan Giru.

*M_Tr_785*

"Maafkan kami, ya. Ojii-chan telah melukaimu," ucap Pan sambil menempelkan plester pada dinosaurus cokelat bertubuh kecil di depannya. Goku berlutut sembari menyimpan _dragon ball_ keenam yang berhasil mereka temukan dari dalam perut dinosaurus itu.

"Aku lebih suka saat kau besar..." keluhnya disambut dengan gertakan dari Pan. "Ojii-chan!"

Selang waktu setelah gadis itu menahan tawa, kini mereka tergelak bersama. Sang dinosaurus mini hanya dapat meraung sedih. Kejam sekali kau, Goku!

Tetapi hal itu tak dapat bertahan selamanya, Pan kembali memasang raut gelisah. Yang tambah aneh lagi, tampang berang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kenapa Ojii-chan malah ketawa?! Ojii-chan tidak kasihan melihatnya? Trunks dan Giru, kalian juga jangan ikutan!" bentaknya tiba-tiba. Keempat makhluk—terhitung untuk si dinosaurus—sontak bengong. Sekali lagi, yang ketawa duluan memangnya siapa?

Lagi-lagi Pan merasa tak nyaman. Seiring meningkatnya ki**(1)**, Pan terbang menuju pesawat sendirian.

"Aku duluan!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Trunks menautkan sebelah alisnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Ntah kenapa, hari ini Pan-chan terlihat lebih aneh dari biasanya... Iya, kan Goku-san?" tanya si presiden muda sambil menatap Goku. Goku merengut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya begitu," ujarnya. Ntah kenapa ia merasa sedikit resah. "Apa menurutmu aku perlu melihatnya?" Ia bertanya balik pada Trunks yang ikut berpikir.

"Mungkin itu ada baiknya. Tapi kalau bisa lakukan dengan diam-diam. Goku-san tahu Pan-chan itu bagaimana, kan?" Ups, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja kakeknya tahu bagaimana sifat cucunya!

Suami dari Chichi itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha menyembunyikan ki-ku!"

Ia pun mengikuti Pan dengan terbang pelan-pelan agar tak mengeluarkan ki dalam jumlah besar.

Sementara itu Pan...

Ia tengah sibuk membedah tas biru kecilnya. Wajahnya agak memucat karena tak kunjung menemukan benda yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

"Sial! Kenapa di saat begini aku malah lupa membawanya?!" rutuknya bersamaan dengan datangnya lagi perasaan itu. Rasa tak nyaman itu...

"Akh! Keluar makin banyak lagi!"

Pan berlari kecil ke arah cermin yang memantulkan bagian belakangnya. Telah mengecap darah dalam jumlah banyak di celana ungu mudanya.

"Siaaall! Aku butuh pembaluuuuutt!"

Merasa berteriak tak ada gunanya, gadis dengan potongan rambut okappa**(2)** itu segera mencari kain sejenis sapu tangan atau sebagainya untuk mengganti pembalut yang lupa dibawanya, beserta pengganti untuk celananya yang telah ternoda.

Goku telah sampai di tempat mendaratnya pesawat luar angkasa mereka. Karena menurutnya mengintip dari dalam itu kurang efektif, ia pun memilih untuk mengintip dari luar. Sambil mengikuti ki Pan, Goku kecil juga mencari jendela yang tepat sebagai media mengintip.

Dan di saat itu juga ia melihat Pan yang sedang membongkar tasnya. Bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, melainkan...

**"! DARAH!"**

Tanpa sadar ki yang dari tadi disembunyikannya lepas begitu saja. Buru-buru chibi ojii-chan itu melesat ke dalam pesawat, seolah-olah ia baru saja kembali.

Pan yang merasakan keberadaan kakeknya tersentak. Secepat kilat ia menutup pintu ruangannya dan melanjutkan urusan wanitanya. Jangan sampai ketiga rekannya itu melihat apa yang terjadi padanya!

Sedangkan di pinggiran danau...

Merasa ki Goku kembali normal, Trunks kembali ke pesawat bersama Giru, berpikir bahwa rival ayahnya telah menemukan keanehan di balik sifat Pan. Tetapi saat hendak bertanya padanya, mendadak Pan muncul di hadapan mereka dengan sikap biasa. Jadi jawaban yang diterima Trunks hanyalah...

"Maaf, ya. Kita bicarakan nanti saja, deh."

Tak apalah. Yang penting ia bisa mendengar penjelasannya nanti.

Dan sesuai harapan, setelah pesawat lepas landas Pan langsung berhamburan ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Trunks dan Giru yang ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari Goku.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, Goku-san?" tanya Trunks penasaran. Giru bertengger di bahunya dengan nyaman.

Goku mengangguk dan menjawab polos bak anak kecil seukuran badannya.

"Sepertinya Pan terluka, dan dia tidak ingin membicarakannya dengan kita."

"Terluka?" ulang Trunks. Ia terlihat khawatir.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu. Soalnya aku melihat darah."

**"DA-DARAH?"** Pemuda itu agak _shock_. Apa yang membuat keponakan sahabatnya itu terluka? Dan siapa yang melakukannya? Ia tak akan segan-segan melayani orang itu!

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya, Goku-san? Apa Pan-chan menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang berhubungan dengan orang itu? Cepat katakan padaku!" Trunks memegang kedua bahu Goku dengan tampang gado-gado antara marah, kesal, khawatir atau apalah itu. Tak seperti sebelumnya, Goku malah menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas aku melihat darah itu di celananya."

Eh.

Tunggu dulu.

Di celana?

Seolah kelima kata di atas tertulis dengan tinta pena di wajah tampan Trunks, Goku jadi dapat melihat betapa bingungnya pemuda itu. Dengan efek jeda, Trunks pun mengulang kata yang paling terakhir.

"... Celana?"

"Iya, celana. Aku melihatnya karena kebetulan ia sedang menghadap ke belakang, dan jelas sekali darah itu ada di sini." Goku menepuk-nepuk bokongnya. Otak jenius presiden muda _Capsule Corporation_ mendadak berhenti beroperasi.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, rona merah dapat kita lihat dengan jelas pada kedua pipi Trunks.

Oh, Kami-sama, Shen Long, Porunga, Dende atau siapa sajalah itu, apa yang menyebabkan orang saiya terkuat di alam semesta satu ini tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang wanita?

"Lho, kau kenapa, Trunks?" panggil Goku dengan polosnya dan tak mendapat sahutan dari Trunks yang memalingkan wajah. Sebagai robot yang baik, Giru menjelaskan.

"Goku, Pan sedang mengalami datang bulan. Secara kasat mata kita dapat melihat darah yang keluar dari daerah kewanitaan mereka selama kira-kira seminggu tiap satu bulan. Semua wanita mengalami hal ini."

Goku hanya membulatkan mulutnya dengan pola huruf 'o'. Trunks yang sedari tadi _facepalm_ kini menghadap padanya.

"Ya ampun, Goku-san. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat hal ini pada Chichi-san atau Videl-san sebelumnya?" ujarnya tiba-tiba—mungkin secara tidak sadar. Goku menjawab cukup dengan gelengan.

Ya sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Setidaknya kita sudah tahu apa latar belakang dari keanehan Pan hari ini.

*M_Tr_785*

"Huuuhh, padahal rencananya kami ingin membuat perayaan kalau sudah menemukan _dragon ball_ keenam, tapi rasanya aku tak ingin keluar selamanya dari kamar ini kalau dalam keadaan begini!"

Pan berbicara pada diri sendiri sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Di zaman canggih seperti ini, siapa wanita yang dapat bertahan dalam masa-masa sensitifnya tanpa pembalut? Itu benda kesayangan wanita dalam masa-masa itu, kan?

Gadis kecil itu kembali memukul bantalnya sampai robek. Lalu ntah karena karma atau apa, darah dari ehem bagian bawahnya keluar semakin banyak dan nyaris menembus di celananya lagi.

"Aku tak tahan lagi!" pekiknya kesal. Mungkin akibat dari sifat dasarnya yang cengeng, kini ia menangis bak seorang balita. Dasar...

Tok tok tok

Mendengar ketukan pintu ruangan itu, Pan secara naluriah menghapus air mata dan mengelap ingusnya, lalu mengintip-ngintip ke bagian bawah belakangnya, kemudian barulah ia memberi izin pada si pengetuk pintu. "Masuk!"

"Permisi, Pan-chan."

Trunks membuka pintu dengan kepala menunduk. Memang terlihat aneh, sih. Tapi yang menjadi pusat perhatian Pan adalah bungkusan plastik putih yang—lagi-lagi—bertuliskan _Capsule Corp_ yang dipegang Trunks. Pan lantas bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Eehh, i... ini..." Trunks mendadak gugup dan _blushing_. Niatnya dia hanya ingin memberikan plastik itu pada Pan lalu pergi sebelum gadis kecil itu membukanya. Kalau ditanya begini, sih, dia jadi bingung mau jawab apa.

Heran dengan reaksi sahabatnya, Pan pun makin penasaran dengan isi plastik itu dan merebutnya dengan kasar tanpa seizin dari orang yang megang.

Walhasil begitu ia membukanya...

**"...! I-INI...!"**

Wajah keduanya merah padam. Dan itu terjadi hanya karena beberapa lembar pembalut yang terlihat di dalam plastik putih.

"T-Trunks kok bisa tahu...?" tanya Pan gugup. Trunks tak kalah gugupnya. "Ng... Insting...?" Ayolah, dia tak setega itu mengatakan bahwa Goku telah membuntutinya tadi.

Satu pertanyaan lagi yang terpikirkan oleh Pan, kenapa bisa ada pembalut di pesawat ini, tepatnya pada sebuah pesawat luar angkasa?

Tapi begitu mengingat si pembuat pesawat aka Burma yang punya _feeling_ wanita tingkat tinggi, tak heran kalau dia menyiapkan hal yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Lagipula Pan sudah terlalu malu untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Trunks.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, tampaklah Goku yang mengintip dengan herannya, bareng Giru yang kali ini bertengger di pundak kecilnya.

"Hei, kau tahu Giru?" Goku kecil setengah menghadap ke belakang. Lalu ia kembali menatap kedua orang yang berdiri dengan wajah memanas yang berada jauh di depannya.

"Apa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua begitu malu?"

Giru menggeleng tanda tak tahu. Goku cuma bisa memaklumi robot yang kadang lemot itu.

Hanya manusia bumi yang tahu jawabannya, Goku, hanya manusia bumi.

**::THE END::**

* * *

::OMAKE::

Goku _sweatdrop_ melihat Pan yang tengah jingkrak-jingkrak di depan kamera Giru laksana bocah yang baru menemukan permen di tengah jalan. Diam-diam ia menggeser badannya untuk berbisik pada Trunks.

"Tadi tiba-tiba dia meminta kita untuk mengadakan perayaan karena sudah menemukan _dragon ball_ keenam. Memangnya apa yang kau katakan padanya, Trunks, sampai-sampai dia mendadak ceria begitu?"

Trunks menghela napas dan ikut melirik Pan yang kini salto dan koprol sambil bilang 'wow' di depan kamera.

"Sifat wanita di masa sensitifnya memang sulit ditebak, Goku-san."

Para kaum Hawa memang tak bisa ditebak kelakuannya di saat begini. Jadi yang tabah, ya, kaum Adam...

**::THE END BENERAN::**

* * *

Keterangan:  
**(1)Ki:** Pancaran tenaga, tenaga dalam, dsb.  
**(2)Okappa:** Potongan rambut wanita ala Jepang dimana poni dan rambut bagian belakang dipotong lurus.

* * *

**Ai-chan:** (Nyeruput teh)

**All:** "ELO...!" (Bawa alat2 dapur (?))

**Ai-chan:** "Eh, jangan pada protes. Ini cuma buat latihan ngetik krn gue udah lama juga gak buka _ms word_." (Lempar gelas ke sembarangan arah)

**Yukihana:** "Kemaren gue sempet kaget lo bisa nyelesein ni _fic_ dalam waktu 3 jam. Salut gue..."

**Ai-chan:** "Kayaknya gue emang lagi dapet hidayah dari yang di atas, soalnya pas ngetik pun gue juga gak nyadar udah selesai. Padahal idenya baru dapet 1 jam sebelumnya (Pas lagi nonton Naruto Movie 1 di TV)."

**Pan:** "Tapi kenapa isinya mempermaluin gueeeee?!"

**Ai-chan:** "Biarin. Toh kamu kan udah 14 tahun. Gue juga kok." (Cuek bebek)

**Yukihana:** "Terus _fic_ elo yang lain?"

**Ai-chan:** "Kayak biasa, ada gue kerjain kalo otak lagi gak mudeng. Bikin _fic_ di DB bukan berarti gue mau pindah fandom, kan? Gue bakal tetep tanggungjawab. Maklum, ya, _readers_. Dan maaf udah nge-_publish fic_ laknat kayak gini. Mana garing, lagi... Terus aku juga gak tau mau kasih genre apaan..." -_-'

**Hitsu:** "Serius lo mau tanggungjawab?"

**Ai-chan:** "Iye, iye. Sebagai gantinya gue juga lagi buat fic HitsuRuki, nih."

**Rukia:** "CIYUS?! MIAPA?"

**Ai-chan:** "Alay lo! Mi apa aja boleeeeehh!" (Ngelirik Pan) "Akh, bochor bochor!" (Nyindir)

**Pan:** (_Blushing_) "KUSSOOOOOOOO! SINI LOEEEEEEEE!" (Nguber2 Ai-chan)

**Ai-chan:** (Ngacir) "Minna-san, jangan lupa, ya! Kayak biasanya..."

**All:** **"_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEEWW!_"** (Lambai2)


End file.
